


Kalte Erinnerung

by Anatas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Gen, Recovery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatas/pseuds/Anatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sechs Jahre nach dem Sturz Voldemorts versucht Lucius seine Zeit als Todesser und in Askaban zu verarbeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalte Erinnerung

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch Dementoren in Askaban gab, als Lucius Malfoy seinen ersten Aufenthalt in Askaban hatte, aber ich bin in meiner Geschichte einfach davon ausgegangen, während es nach dem Sieg über Voldemort, dann keine Dementoren mehr gegeben hat (dichterische Freiheit meinerseits :-)).

Schweißgebadet schreckte Lucius Malfoy aus dem Schlaf. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und sein sonst so makelloses Haar hing ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht, während sich seine Hände in das Bettlaken krallten.  
Im ersten Moment war er vollkommen orientierungslos und die Bilder aus Askaban, welches er in seinen Träumen wieder und wieder besuchte waren noch so frisch in seiner Erinnerung, dass Lucius glaubte, er sei wieder in seiner spartanischen Zelle dort.   
Er verwechselte seinen kalten Schweiß mit der feuchten modrigen Luft Askabans, die in jede Ritze kroch und dafür sorgte, dass es in Askaban niemals warm wurde, auch wenn die Dementoren Askaban schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr betreten hatten.

Panisch tastete er um sich herum auf der immer verzweifelter werdenden Suche nach seinem Zauberstab. Und zu seiner Überraschung und unendlicher Erleichterung, konnte er endlich seinen Zauberstab ertasten, der griffbereit auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Mit leicht zitternder Hand sprach er einen „Fiat Lux“, welcher den gesamten Raum erhellte, und presste den Zauberstab mit einer besitzergreifenden Geste an seine Brust.

Langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung; er war in Sicherheit, in seinem Manor, und nicht mehr auf jenem verfluchten Eiland. Lucius schaute sich in dem Zimmer um und sog jedes einzelne Detail ein, von dem Faltenwurf seiner Bettdecke, über die Wandteppiche in sattem Slytheringrün bis zu seinem Kamin in dem die letzten Reste der Holzscheite für eine angenehme Wärme sorgten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er im Hier und Jetzt war.  
Aber sobald er seine Augen schloss, verwischte die Grenze zwischen der Gegenwart und seiner Zelle in der er immer noch auf seiner harten Pritsche lag und in die düstere feuchte Nacht starrte.

Seit dieser Zeit in Askaban hatte der Herr von Malfoy Manor Angst im Dunkeln, auch wenn dieser sich jene simple Tatsache nicht eingestehen wollte, da sie eines Malfoy unwürdig wäre. Seiner Meinung nach handelte es sich vielmehr um eine Abneigung, unschön, aber ohne Konsequenz für sein Handeln. Und um sich dies selbst zu beweisen, schlief Lucius Malfoy aus Prinzip im Dunklen.  
Er seufzte resigniert, er würde wohl demnächst nicht einschlafen können- wie so oft.

Dann begannen seine Gedanken abzuschweifen.

Manchmal wusste er nicht, welches Askaban schlimmer war: das mit oder ohne die Dementoren.  
Demontor -ein Wort welches für ihn schwerer auszusprechen war als der Name des dunklen Lords, Voldemort, wie ihn nun annähernd jeder in der magischen Welt nannte, nachdem der Name seinen Schrecken verloren hatte.

Als die Dementoren noch ständige Begleiter in Askaban waren, gab es dort keinen einzigen glücklichen Moment, keine schöne Erinnerung, die einen aus der allgegenwärtigen Verzweiflung reißen konnte. Denn sobald man es wagte einen dieser schönen und kostbaren Momente vor seinem geistigen Auge aufleben zu lassen, war man ein gefundenes Fressen für die Dementoren. So verbannte man seine glücklichsten Augenblicke in den hintersten Winkel seiner Seele, in der vagen Hoffnung sie eines Tages wieder hervorholen zu können. Doch je länger man in der Nähe der Dementoren war, desto mehr verblasste die Hoffnung jemals etwas anderes als Angst und Furcht spüren zu können.

Sie hatten ihm nicht nur seine Gegenwart zur Hölle gemacht, sondern auch seine Vergangenheit, mit allen ihren schönen Erinnerungen, und die Zukunft genommen, denn sie hatten ihm die Hoffnung gestohlen.

Als der dunkle Lord – Lucius konnte sich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht überwinden Voldemort bei seinem Namen zu nennen, nicht einmal im Geiste – ihn das erste Mal aus Askaban „befreit“ hatte, damit er wieder vor ihm im Staub kriechen durfte, war er durch sein Anwesen geschritten wie ein Schlafwandler; alles erschien ihm surreal.

Er blieb vor einem prachtvollen Kamin in einem der Wohnzimmer stehen, auf dessen Sims ein Bild eines etwa vierjährigen Dracos stand, welches ihn bei seiner ersten Flugstunde auf seinem kleinen Besen zeigte. Lucius nahm das Bild in die Hand und starrte es angestrengt an. Da war nichts, er hatte keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wie er seinem Sohn das Fliegen beigebracht hatte, nur Leere stattdessen.

Narcissa hatte damals seine Hand ergriffen, ihm das Bild entwunden, es wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz gestellt und ihn sanft umarmt, ehe sie ihm entschlossen in die Augen schaute und flüsterte: „Wir haben immer noch die Zukunft.“

Damals konnten sie noch auf eine gute Zukunft hoffen. Zwar war sein Enthusiasmus dem dunklen Lord gegenüber während seines Gefängnisaufenthaltes ins Wanken geraten, aber nach Dumbledores Tod fühlte sich der Sieg zum Greifen nahe an. So hielt er seinem Herrn die Treue, auch wenn er in dessen Gunst gesunken war, denn ein Malfoy versuchte immer auf der Seite der Gewinner zu stehen. Neben dem desolaten Orden stand nur noch der Junge, der ärgerlicherweise am Leben hing, im Weg. Es erschien nur als eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch dieses Problem aus der Welt geschafft sein würde. Aber bei Merlin es sollte anders kommen.  
Der dunkle Lord fiel durch das Halbblut Harry Potter mit der Unterstützung seiner Frau.

Narcissa

In Nächten wie diesen vermisste der blonde Mann Narcissa an seiner Seite im Bett, ihre beruhigende Nähe und Wärme, die ihn wissen ließ, wo er war.  
Ihre Ehe war wie so viele andere Reinblütler-Ehen arrangiert gewesen, um das Ansehen der Familie sicherzustellen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie einen Erben hervorbrachten, der würdig war den Namen „Malfoy“ zu tragen.  
Ja, Lucius hatte Narcissa nie geliebt, aber man konnte sagen, dass dieser sich über die Jahre an sie gewöhnt, ihre Anwesenheit zu schätzen gelernt hatte und eine tiefe Zuneigung ihr gegenüber spürte.

Deswegen konnte Lucius Narcissa nicht neben sich ertragen, denn sie sollte ihn nicht so schwach und kaputt sehen. Er wollte stark für sie sein, denn ein Malfoy sollte niemals Schwäche zeigen, nicht einmal seiner Ehefrau gegenüber, auch wenn seine unnahbare Fassade nichts anderes mehr war als ebendies, eine Fassade.

Diese Reinblüter-Grundsätze hatte man ihm gebetsmühlenartig seit jüngster Kindheit eingetrichtert, bis er sie mit Leib und Seele verinnerlicht hatte, und ihn zu einem Gefangenen seiner eigenen Erziehung gemacht hatten. So unterteilte er auch nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lords die Welt in Schwarz und Weiß, Reinblütler und alle anderen, obwohl eine beharrliche Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein flüsterte, dass auch du-weißt-schon-wer kein Reinblut war.

Inzwischen hatte der ehemalige Slytherin wiederholt das Licht gelöscht und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, während seine Gedanken abermals ihren Weg nach Askaban fanden.

Fünf Jahre Askaban so lautete das Urteil, nachdem Dumbledores Kindergarten gesiegt hatte.  
Askaban hatte seinen Schrecken auch ohne Dementoren nicht eingebüßt, denn an ihre Stelle war sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen getreten.  
Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein freudloses Lächeln über sein Gesicht: Dass er jemals über sein Gewissen stolpern würde, war ein schlechter Scherz.  
Über Jahrzehnte hinweg hatte er Muggel und Schlammblüter gemeuchelt ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, denn er hatte darin immer nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gesehen. Doch fünf Jahre in absoluter Isolation waren eine lange Zeit, um über all seine Taten, die er so lange verdrängt hatte, nachzudenken. Was hätte er dafür gegeben, wenn er die Dinge, welche er dabei über sich selbst erfahren hatte, nie hätte einsehen müssen!

Er hatte versagt:  
Als Mensch, weil er ein Todesser war.  
Als Todesser, weil sie nicht gesiegt hatten.  
Als Malfoy, weil ihr Name nun mit dem Makel von Askaban befleckt war.  
Als Ehemann, weil er seiner Frau in dieser schweren Zeit nicht beistehen konnte.  
Als Vater, weil er seinen Draco nur als Stammhalter, nicht aber als Sohn betrachtet hatte.

Diese Erkenntnis hätte ihm fast den Verstand geraubt und hatte ihn an den Abgrund getrieben, bis zu dem Punkt, wo er nur noch wollte, dass alles aufhörte…  
Aber er erlaubte sich diesen einfachen Ausweg nicht, dass war er seiner Familie schuldig.

So verbrachte Lucius Malfoy die restliche Nacht in einem unruhigen Schlummer, bis ihn die hellen Strahlen der Morgensonne endgültig weckten und die dunklen Bilder verblassen ließen, bis zur nächsten Nacht, wenn er Askaban in seinen Gedanken wieder besuchen würde, wie immer.


End file.
